The 7th Element of Harmony MLP
by tigerlily3377
Summary: The 7th element is revealed. *(This is my first fanfic, so don't hate.)*
1. Chapter 1

The 7th element fanfic

Chapter 1

One beautiful, shimmering morning in ponyville, Princess Twilight Sparkle was awoken by shrieks of terror coming from town square.

"What in the name of Celestia was that?!" exclaimed Twilight.

"I don't know," replied her wingless dragon assistant named Spike. "And I don't want to find out!"

Twilight ran out of her booked-filled house and ran towards the screaming ponies. In the middle of town square stood a fairly large red dragon. He didn't seem like he was attacking. He was just watching the ponies run wild at his feet.

Twilight took a closer look and saw a saddle on the dragon, and a pony wearing a cloak on it's back. She gasped as the unicorn leaped off of the dragon and filled her saddle bag with bits. Her horn lit up a beautiful orange while she levatated her things.

"Um... Excuse me," said Twilight, a little afraid. "Your dragon is kind of scarring the people of Ponyville... would you mind if-"

"That was the warmest welcome I've ever gotten from anypony," replied the mysterious figure. "Most of them run away screaming."

"Oh..." said Twilight, a little embaressed by her response. " My name is Twillight Sparkle. Are you moving into Ponyville?"

"If people accept me here then maybe..." She took off her cloak and revealed her light orange coat, and her long mane that was in a fishtail braid. Her mane was orange and black, so it looked like a tiger. "I'm Tigerlily."

Tigerlily's cutie mark was a black dragon breathing red and orange fire.

"I train dragons."

"I have a dragon too!" exclaimed Twilight. "Only, he's much smaller and doesn't have any wings."

"Fireball isn't my only dragon," smiled Tigerlily. She whistled, and three dragons, each the size of a full-grown cat, came flying off of Fireball.

They were purple, blue and yellow.

"This is Mauve, Riverstone and Mellow," she said as they flew onto her back with loving kisses.

Before she could respond, Spike came running to her side.

"Twilight, I have a letter from princess Ce-*BURP*" Spike coughed up a letter.

The purple pony opened it and read aloud.

"Twilight, come to Counterlot immediatly with your friends and the new pony that has arrived."

Tigerlily gasped. "What, is she sidekick or something?"

"Oh no, the train just left!" said Twillight, ignoring her comment and seeing the train leave.

"Helloooo," Tigerlily rolled her eyes. "I have a well trained dragon that can fit like 10 ponies on her back."

"Thank you so much," smiled Twilight. "Now we have to find my friends."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So why did the Princess want us and some random pony at the castle ASAP?" asked Rainbow Dash as the 7 ponies flew to Counterlot on Fireball's back.

"I don't know," awnswered Apple Jack. "But I reckon it has somethin' to do with the elements of harmony."

"But that doesn't explain why she needs Tigerlily," replied Rarity.

"We're her," said Tigerlily, pulling on Fireball's rope.

The seven ponies ran into the castle.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were standing in the hallway, where the colorful glace recordings stood in glory.

"We're here!" shouted Twilight as the ponies bursted into the room. "What's the emergency?!"

"She's the emergency," replied Celestia while calmly pointing at Tigerlily.

"Me?" said Tigerlily. "What do you mean, ME? I just got here and you're blaming me!" she inched closer and closer to Celestia, who backed up in shock. "Just because you're some princess doesn't mean I won't stand up to you!"

Celestia smiled and looked at Luna. "She's the one."

The colorful ponies looked at eachother in confusion.

"Twilight," explained Celestia. "Ever since you became an alicorn, the pattern got mixed up. Now there are two pegasi, two earth ponies, one unicorn and one alicorn. There is a seventh element of harmony. The element of bravery."

"I'M an element of harmony?!" exclaimed Tigerlily.

"Indeed," assured Luna.

Celestia took out the box full of the elements and handed the necklaces to the pony that it belonged to. Then, she opened a secret compartment at the bottom and revealed a necklace, like the other elements, but in the center was a jewl shaped like a ball of fire. It was a beautiful shade of orange.

She put the necklace around Tigerlily's neck.

"You are the element of bravery."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**"T- this must be some kind of mistake..." stutterded Tigerlily. "There's no way I'm an element!"**

**"This is no mistake," replied Luna. **

**"And since you are an element, you must stay in Ponyville with the others." ordered Celestia.**

**The ponies returned to Ponyville.**

**"This is amazing!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie. The ponies were sitting in the grass at the park. "Not only is there another element of harmony, but we have a new friend too!"**

**"To be honest, I've never had any real friends. I've only had my dragons," said Tigerlily. "I didn't even have a family."**

**"Well, we'll be honored to be your first." smiled Fluttershy.**

**"You can stay with me until we find you a proper home," explained Twilight.**

**The three tiny, excited dragons flew to their new pony friends. **

**Tigerlily hopped onto Fireball's back and shot up into the air, doing loop-the-loops and summersaults above the mares. **

**The ponies stared in awe as the magnificient dragon twirls and breaths fire at the same time. **

**"Ugh," groaned Rainbow Dash, rolling her eyes. "I'm going home. Honestly, who in Equestria would want to watch a show off do tricks all day?"**

**"Umm Rainbow," giggled Applejack. "You do tricks and show off all the time."**

**"Applejack is right," agreed Rarity. "Would it hurt to give someone else the spotlight?"**

**The rainbow maned pony looked at her friends shocked. **

**"Fine. I guess you dont need me around." she says before bolting away, leaving a trail of rainbow behind her.**

**Tigerlily finished a while ago and heard everything.**

**"Don't worry about her," explained Twilight with a smile. "She's just jealous."**

**"Oh..." said Tigerlily awkwardly.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I've tried everything but I still don't have my cutiemark!" complained Applebloom. She was talking to Applejack while she was applebucking.

"I've told you a million times sugarcube, you can't rush these things," replied Applejack as she kicked another tree with her powerful hind legs.

"But I want it NOW!"

"You know what," said Applejack, turning to face her sister. "Tigerlily has a cutiemark. Why don't you round up your friends and ask her to tell you how she got hers."

The little filly's eyes widened. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that!?"

Twilight woke up to the smell of grass pancakes. She followed the smell and discovered Tigerlily and her three dragons cooking.

"Oh hi Twilight," smiled Tigerlily. "I Hope you like pancakes!"

"Thanks!" replied the cheerful alicorn, sitting at the table.

All of the sudden, three ponies shot through the door on a scooter and rushed over to Tigerlily.

"How did you get your cutiemark!?" they said in unison.

Surprised and overwhelmed, Tigerlily was speechless. "Well, I, uhh..."

The fillys looked up at her impatiently.

"Hi girls," said Twilight, breaking the awkward silence. "Tigerlily, this is Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetiebell. They're the Cutiemark Crusaders."

"Oh," sighed Tigerlily. "Well a long, long, time ago..."

Tigerlily lived in an orphanage in a small village. No one knows where she came from. Somone just left her on the steps in the middle of the night and never returned.

Dragons big and small nested in a nearby cave. The ponies from the village loved the dragons. Every month, they gave them an offering of jewels, and in return, they provided them with their protection.

One day, when she was still just a baby, griffins attacked Tigerlily's village and destroyed everything. By the time they realised what was happening, the dragons were too late. The villagers fled, forgetting about the poor orphan filly.

A mother dragon scanned the village the day after the attack, checking for survivers, and found an abandonded, crying baby. She took the baby back to her nest, where she raised it, along with her son, Fireball.

Tigerlily grew up with the dragons, as if she was one of them.

One day, Tigerlily and Fireball were playing in the field when some griffins attacked them. They aimed more for Fireball, because he was a legendary dragon and she was just a pony.

One of the griffins knocked him over, and held his mighty fist in the air to finish him off.

At the same time, there was a sonic boom, and a beautiful rainbow lead Tigerlily's gaze to the orphanage, old and falling apart. At that moment she realized who she was. She sprinted at the griffin, kicking him in the face just in time. He fell to the ground, motionless, and the other one flew away. The wounded dragon looked up at her in shock.

Tigerlily let out an imitation of a dragon roar, signaling the others to come help. She looked at her flank and was surprised to find her cutiemark, a dragon breathing fire.

A few years later, the dragons decided that it was time she met her own kind. They sent her off with Fireball, who was now huge, and three small guard dragons.

"Wow," gasped Scootaloo. That was an amazing story!"

"Wait, you were raised by dragons!?" said Sweetiebell. Tigerlily nodded.

Twilight smiled to herself, because that sonic boom was Rainbowdash's sonic rainboom.


End file.
